A War Among Worlds
by Crimzon-Seraph
Summary: In the universe there are diverse worlds, many like Konoha and Amestris. But no matter the difference, they share the same sky. Crossovers AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A War Among the Worlds**

A Naruto, Kingdom Hearts I-II, Full-Metal Alchemist, Halo 3, Final Fantasy, Rurouni Kenshin, Negima, Pokémon, Dynasty Warriors, and maybe Lost Planet Crossover and Alternate Universe

Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE ABOVE IN ANY WAY**

You don't actually need to have watched, read, or played these Anime/ Manga/ Games. Except at least Naruto, a bit of Kingdom Hearts I or II, and possibly more. The only need to know a few Pokémon, what they look like, and what they do. (If not go to wikipedia, , etc.)

_action  
Writing  
'Thinking'_  
"Talking"  
_**"Kyuubi"**  
"Inner Sakura"_  
**Techniques or Weapons** (Special weapons and only on the first time)

Chapter 1 - Introductions

The Hitokiri was standing on a pile of the corpses of soldiers and swordsmen. He then looked up at the scarlet sky. He stood in the burning fortress of Kyoto.  
"What the!?"  
What seemed like meteors rained down from the sky. "This can't be good." He watched in awe as fragments of 'High Charity,' the Covenant's Holy City, fell to the city.

* * *

It is known that when a child turns 14 they may choose to be Pokémon trainer and be on a 2-11 man team (Including their sensei (teacher) a Pokémon Master). Their sensei may come from Konohagakure, Midgar, Balamb Garden, Amestris, or Tokyo. There are many senseis the age of 18, trainers must train with them for 2-3 years. Satoshi (Ash), Hikari (Dawn), and Takeshi (Brock) who eventually became close friends, who met in Sinnoh where Hikari had lived, will have different senseis. They had tried to get on the same team but there weren't any left that had 3 slots left. So they split up, Satoshi went on Squall Leonhart's Team (4-man team), Takeshi went on Edward Elric's Team (4-man Team), Hikari wanted to get onto Sasuke Uchiha's Team (9-man team) who happened to be full which had 6 girls and 2 boy. But the only team left was Naruto Uzamaki's team (2-man team) which was currently empty and she would be the only one on that team besides her soon-to-be sensei.

It was a warm day in summer (July 15); they had walked towards the sign near the port. The new teachers will arrive on July 17-19 so they had to find the remainder teacher.

_**Teachers**_

_Balamb Garden_

_**1 **__S. Leonhart 4-man_

_Konohagakure_

_**F **__S. Uchiha 9-man__  
**1 **__S. Haruno 10-man  
**1 **__N. Uzamaki 2-man__  
**1 **__I. Yamanaka 10-man  
**1 **__K. Inuzaka 4-man  
**F **__H. Hyuuga 5-man  
**2 **__S. Nara 10-man_

_Amestris  
_

_**2 **__E. Elric 4-man  
**F **__A. Elric 8-man_

_Midgar__**  
**_

_**F **__C. Strife 3-man__**  
F **__T. Strife 10-man_

_**F**__-full_

_**1-10**__-slots left_

_Some Basic Rules_

_-Respect your sensei  
-Respect your sensei's choices, ideas, and Pokémon  
-Keep your Pokémon safe  
-Do not lose your gear that was given to you by the sensei_

_Signed_

_Tsunade_

The bottom message was scratched out for some reason. "Hmm? What does this say?" Asked Satoshi, poking at the bottom of the sign.

"How would we know?" Takeshi and Hikari answered in unison.

* * *

It was a dark morning around 5:30 am, Hikari had been disappointed that she didn't get to get on Sasuke's team and that she had to go on an empty team.

'He must be unpopular or something', she thought while staring out to the sky from her room. _'What's done is done; besides I already signed for that Uzamaki guy so I better go'_, she sighed, _'better not keep him waiting. I was supposed to meet him at 5:10 am, oh wait where am I supposed to meet him. Crap.'_ She then got her stuff and started to walk out the door until she saw a teenager about the age of 15, taller than herself, with a happy expression on his face, wearing an orange jacket with a black section on the top part of his shirt, orange pants, blonde hair, cerulean eyes, a fox chain on his neck, and strangely 6 whiskers. _'Pretty weird.' _ He was standing outside on the road in front of her house. She then walked towards him and asked

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing?"

He then chuckled, "I am your sensei, Naruto Uzamaki! A Pokémon master from Konoha" She then said, "Hai (yes, yeah), let's go!" _'He seems pretty young to be a Pokémon master he's also from the place where Sasuke is from, I wonder what kind of Pokémon he has, I hope he has good Pokémon.' _She then looked at him, _'Maybe not, but which one should I choose. Turtwig, Piplup, or Chimchar?' _

He then said "You should get on your bike, you'll save some energy." She then got on her bike and followed him. She had to go full speed to keep up with him.

_'Wow! He's fast, I'm going full speed!'_

When they finally got to their destination it was still dark at maybe 6:00, he placed his stuff down and took a deep breath, Hikari then got off her bike did the same and sat down in the clearing. He then took out 5 Pokéballs and threw them in the air. She then saw that a Porygon, a Haunter, a Rotom, a Staraptor, and a Dragonair had appeared. Hikari stared in amazement,

"Wow" was the only thing she could get out.

He then said, "Here are the Pokémon I am currently holding that I most commonly use; all these are high level Pokémon." _'I hope I get to use something like them, I think I should start off with Piplup.'_

"You're probably thinking that you're going to start off with Piplup, Chimchar, or Turtwig. Well, you may choose one of these and don't worry I have many more Pokémon." Her eyes widened. "This is an advanced group, I used to allow more but many did not reach to the end of the journey that we are about to go on."

_'He has psychic type, electric type, and ghost type Pokémon. Oh, and a flying type.' _ He then looked behind, turned quickly, and caught several poison sting shots with his bare hands. He dropped them and sighed, while Dawn gasped in amazement.

_'Baka (stupid) Ariados' _Naruto thought. She already knew which Pokémon she wanted.

"Umm Sensei, I think I know which one I want."

He walked towards her, "Please, call me Naruto."

She nodded, "Naruto-kun, may I please have Dragonair?" Dragonair then flew to Naruto as he pat it on the head and it made a little noise.

"Hai, sure, but please be kind and gentle to him if you want him to act the same way to you." They both heard footsteps near by.

Naruto sighed, "Heartless." She then looked at him with a questioning look. "Just stand behind me and the Pokémon, Hikari-chan!" He then took off his fox chain that soon took the shape of large key with a fox on the end held it with both of his hands. She started to become confused even more.

'Is that a key sword? A keyblade.' She thought as the Pokémon went in front of her.

Hikari saw nine black creatures that had yellow eyes, three fingers, and a pair antenna, these were the heartless. The 'heartless' charged at Naruto, it seemed his happy expression left his face and turned into this new fierce face. He started to charge into them and slashed upward and launched them up. Naruto then formed several hand seals, **Raiton - Arashi Buyou Shougeki **(Storm Dance Crash). He then slammed his hand to the ground, lightning shot down and hit the 9 heartless. Hikari just stood there in amazement. But then a different black creature in armor with yellow eyes appeared behind Naruto and attacked him before he noticed. Hikari gasped as he flew into a nearby tree and dropped the keyblade which formed back into a chain. He then turned and pushed a blue ball of energy. **Rasengan.** All 10 heartless disappeared. Naruto picked up his chain, put the Pokémon back in their Pokéballs, and walked towards Hikari. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

He smiled and replied, "Yeah, thanks for asking."

She stared at his chain. "What was that keything, if you don't mind me asking?"

_'I figured she would ask that sooner or later.'_

"I don't mind answering that, just ask if there's anything you want to know. This key or keyblade is called **The Kitsune's Key. **There are 3 other 'special' keyblades like mine **The Key of the Alchemists** (Ed's), **The Kingdom Key** (Sora), and **Balamb's Key **(Squall). They are one of the few solid objects that hurt heartless. The Key of the Alchemists' can be summoned at any time, form into a sword or a spear to kill anyone or anything other than a heartless, and summon other weapons. It also amplifies alchemic reactions, much like the pocket watches of the State Alchemists. The Kingdom Key was the first keyblade and can be upgraded multiple times, Balamb's Key is a keyblade that can fire bullets that damage heartless quickly and accurately, last and certainly not least is mine. The Kitsune's Key which has an endless supply of chakra or mental energy which can cause explosions when hit by it, I may also drain from its endless supply to replenish my limited supply, and when I attack an opponent my key blade will slowly sap at his or her chakra."

It seemed the explanation confused her even more to a point where he decided it would be best to not talk any more so they continued their trek through the forest.

The amounts of heartless were ever increasing and provided good target practice. Naruto had used this to his advantage.

It was about 10:00am (the heartless seemed to come at this time the most often. He had told Hikari to get some water at nearby water. Naruto walked towards the heartless and took out a **Zanbato** and took his battle stance. Naruto learned Most of **Hiten-Mistsurugi-Ry****ū**, **Shinmei-Ry****ū****, Kamiya Kasshin-Ry****ū**basic alchemy (making weapons out of strips of metal), **Batt****ōjutsu**, **Shinsoku, **and other things from his friends. He pulled the sword out of his sheath extremely quickly and slashed them all with one swing. They all disappeared, as he then put his sword back in its sheath.

Some of Sasuke's students were watching him from behind in the forest, they were in complete awe. He then said without looking behind, "Okay, what do you guys want?" That jumped when he said this. _How did he know he didn't even look at us, Uchiha-sensei was right he is good._ Naruto then turned, "Did Sasuke send you to spy on me or did you try to steal my Pokémon?"

"Ano-," they said in fear.

Naruto then sighed, "Just don't get in my way." They backed away and ran back to their campsite. Hikari was watching him the whole time and started to respect him a lot more. "Oh, and Hikari-chan did you get the water I told you to get?" She gasped and dropped a bucket full of water. sigh

Satoshi was riding his bike with his team and his teacher was running at their speed. _He's as fast as my bike._ The teacher, Squall Leonhart, was running incredibly fast. He wore a jacket and had a sheathed weapon that was half sword, half pistol on his back. He also had a Kodachi at his side. He had a scar across the middle of his face and had a bored expression on his face as if he was daydreaming as he was running. While they were riding he wondered what kind of Pokémon he would get. _'Hikari-chan had sent me a letter about what kind of Pokémon starters were allowed to use on her team, she didn't know what to expect; she was really surprised. Wow, a Porygon, a Haunter, a Rotom, a Staraptor, or a Dragonair for starters. That's awesome and I'd probably choose Staraptor for mine. She did say something about him being stronger than his own Pokémon, and she said spiritually, mentally, and physically. I wonder what she meant by that. What a cool sensei and she also said some creatures named 'heartless' attacked them several times and that he had a special weapon that certain teachers have that are the only things that hit them. What was it again? A Key-something-or-other. Well, she said my teacher has 1 too. She also said that she had to wake up early like 5:00; I woke at 8:00. Takeshi hasn't sent me anything yet maybe he's bu- wait, he better not be chasing girls! Hikari-chan started on the 17th, Takeshi and I are starting today which is the 18th which is today and. We're almost to the forest.'_

"Okay, I will give you all a choice of Pokemon. Come on out, Magnamite, Geodude, Beldum, Abra, Psyduck!" Squall yelled. Satoshi heard multiple gasps from his fellow peers. He had made a new friend there, his name was Daisuke Oshiro.

"Hey Daisuke, what Pokémon are you gonna choose?" he whispered.

"Probably Magnamite, what about you?"

Satoshi thought for a bit, "Maybe Abra or Geodude."

"Okay, you may now choose your Pokémon and come to me after you're done," Squall then said, as he then sat down took out his bag and took out a few stuff. Then they all sat with Squall. "Okay, Psyduck, Beldum return!" He then sighed. "As you all may know that this is an advanced team. All teams less than a 5-man team are considered advanced. Novices should start on 8-11-man teams, experienced trainers should start on 5-7 man teams, and advanced trainers should start on 3-4 man teams. 2-man teams are for people who want to become an apprentice; it's the most difficult be cause you start off with Pokémon that are harder to train. They're only 2-3 2-man teams." He then grabbed the stuff he got out and gave it to his students. "These are survival kits. They contain 1 **Kodachi**, 2 emergency flares, emergency rations to last for a few days." Satoshi took out the sheathed Kodachi and was about to take it out until something held it shut. He saw a man in a red cloak with a claw and a triple-barreled pistol holding the sword in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man said before looking at Squall. "Vincent? What are you doing here?" Vincent jumped next to Squall and whispered something into his ear.

"Okay, you say that there's an outbreak of heartless?" Vincent just nodded before jumping away and disappeared.

"Students, please follow me to the clearing that is just up that hill. Oh, and you should take out your Kodachis." They did this and started to walk cautiously. Satoshi walked with Daisuke in at the back of the line. They were talking until they heard numerous footsteps following them. They turned to see what was lurking behind them but saw nothing. Confused, they started to walk again. The footsteps were closer now. Daisuke slashed behind them a few times but nothing was hit. They both decided to walk faster and were even more confused. A black creature with yellow eyes, 3 fingers, antennas jumped from behind and attacked Satoshi making him drop his sword.

"Ahh! Help!" Daisuke charged at the creature and slashed at it. The creature received no damage. He helped Satoshi up and handed him back his sword.

"What was that thing"? They ran to catch up with the others.

"What took you?" a student asked. Satoshi was sure that the creature that attacked him was a heartless. _'Black, yellow eyes, antennas, 3 fingers its how Hikari-chan described it. Heartless. Wait, that was only one, there were several!!'_

"Ahh!! Help!!" a student screamed he was being slashed at by claws of the heartless. The clearing was infested with the heartless. Daisuke was slashing at any heartless that charged at him. Another student charged at a group of heartless. Some heartless were surrounding Squall who was slashing them with his Kodachi. More heartless appeared and was over powering Squall. "Sensei!!" Satoshi yelled as he charged towards him while slashing heartless that he passed by. He stopped when he heard the sound of gunshots coming from the group of heartless his sensei was surrounded by. All the heartless seemed to have disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

_action  
Writing  
'Thinking'_  
"Talking"  
_**"Kyuubi"**  
"Inner Sakura"_  
**Techniques or Weapons** (Special weapons and only on the first time)

**World**

Chapter 2 - Many Worlds

_7/18_

_Dear Satoshi,_

_I've finally been able leave my house. I've heard rumors that these teachers of ours are from other worlds. If it's true, that'd be a bit strange. I heard where you're training there have been sightings of weird creatures. You called them 'heartless'?_

_Enough about that, so how've you been buddy? I'm doing fine, and unfortunately my team has two other guys._

_ Sincerely,  
Takeshi_

_P.S. Hey, I've just found out that our teachers aren't from this world, mine's from the world of Amestris._

* * *

_7/18_

_Dear Takeshi,_

_I already left my home, and yeah my teacher is from another world, Balamb Garden. Hikari told me her teacher's from a world called Konohagakure. This guy named Vincent is also from Balamb Garden._

_I have recently recieved a Beldum from my teacher, my friend, Daisuke, recieved a Magnamite. Also my mother sent me my Pikachu from home. When you get your Pokemon, tell me._

_ Your friend,  
Satoshi_

* * *

_7/19_

_Dear Satoshi,_

_My teacher's really nice, and yet is unrealistically strong. Dragonair's been doing fine, I am too. I found out that there are many worlds out there including Konohagakure, Balamb Garden, Midgar, Ishval and Amestris. There are other worlds like 'Hollow Bastion' and 'Twilight Town'. One day I bet we'll be able to go to one like those._

_ Hikari_

* * *

_7/20_

_Dear Takeshi,_

_Hey, haven't sent anything to you have I? So do you like your teacher? Do you like this new system of having a leader instead of going on journeys by yourself? It seems me and Satoshi were attacked by these creatures called Shadow Heartless. I'm sure Satoshi had told you about heartless. Shadow Heartless have three fingers, yellow eyes, all black, and are short. Also they can sink in the ground and become untargetable. _

_I found out that there are many worlds out there including Konohagakure, Balamb Garden, Midgar, Amestris, and Ishval. There are other worlds like 'Hollow Bastion' and 'Twilight Town.'_

_ Hikari_

_P.S. Just a little FYI._

* * *

_7/20_

_Dear Hikari_

_Okay first of all, me and Satoshi? It's Satoshi and I, use correct grammar please. Second, 'untargetable' is not a word. 'Cannot be targeted' is good, so is 'not able to be targeted.' And when you write FYI it means 'For Your Information' so you said, "Just a little 'For Your Information'."_

_Oh yeah, I forgot about sending you any thing. Thanks for the info, but how do you know so much about 'heartless'? Did your teacher tell you?_

_ Sincerely,  
Takeshi _

* * *

_7/21_

_Dear Hikari_

_I'd like it if you and your friends stop passing notes._

_ Signed, Naruto : )_

**9 days later**

No heartless had appeared over the past nine days. Over where Naruto and Hikari were, she was training her Pokémon and herself too. Naruto had given Hikari a large **Nodachi **which is quite different from the Kodachi. It's a lot larger than a Kodachi, harder to use than a Kodachi, and definitely stronger than a Kodachi. Hikari hasn't been to lift of the ground though, she's also learned the spells: **Flagrantia Rubicans (Red Blaze)**, and **Flans Saltatio Pulverea (Blow Forth, Dancing Dust)**, well tried to at least. She mastered the spells **Practe Bigi Nar "Ardescat" (Practice Incantation)**, **and** **Deflectio (Deflection spell) **at least. Hikari had learned how to use the **Bushin no Jutsu**. But can only make one, and it cannot move or do anything.

Hikari often borrows a **Bokken **from Naruto topractice her swings and defense. Her training has been getting better, her aim as well. Each morning she has to go to a nearby river and hunt for large fish. She must blind-fold her eyes, and use a spear to catch fish. Using chakra for her eyes she senses the moving game. It's really hard if you don't have good chakra control.

She has to hunt for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Very rarely does Naruto hunt for both; mostly due to the fact that it's part of her training.

It was a peaceful afternoon in a forest clearing far from the starting point; Naruto was napping under a tree's shade as Hikari practiced with the Bokken borrowed from Naruto. She tried to pretend like she was Naruto, swinging the sword and hitting invisible targets. She stopped and sighed; needless to say, she was very bored.

But at that moment she heard footsteps and thought if it might be heartless. She turned to Naruto if he sensed any danger, he still was asleep. That didn't help; so she hid herself so she could ambush whatever was coming.

The footsteps stopped, as a purple portal appeared out of nowhere. White creatures that looked similar to heartless waked out. At the moment everything had stopped except her and the portal and its creatures.

_'Is this possible? Why has time stopped? What are those things?'_

She noticed an object very similar to something she has recently seen.

_'A Keyblade!'_ she thought she ran towards it and picked it up but the creatures seemed to retaliate against her. She blocked the attack and knew to use the attack **Reversal** on it. She slid behind it and kept attacking it. The creature seemed confused but soon turned to attack. The other creatures started to surround her but she suddenly disappeared and reappeared on what seemed to be a floating stain-glass tower with a picture of a boy with a keyblade (Sora).

Three pedestals were sighted in front of her; one with an axe, one with a staff, and one with a shield. She wasn't holding the Keyblade at the moment so she thought it they would be her weapons.

_'What am I supposed to do?' _she thought._ 'Should I take one?' _She walked to the axe and picked it up. And a deep voice in her head spoke.

**"The Axe of death, it will prove its usefulness in combat. It would be necessary if you seek power."**

_'No…' _She walked to the staff. On the tip of the staff there was an emblem of three circles one bigger one and two smaller ones on the top corners.

**"The**** Staff of the mystics, it will allow you to be supportive and would be vital if you seek wisdom."**

_'Not this one either…"_ She walked to the shield; it had the same emblem, but stopped and walked to the sword instead.

**"Is this what you want?"**

_"Yes…"_

Suddenly all three weapons disappeared and the Keyblade reappeared within her grasp.

Hikari saw those creatures (a/n if you don't know what these creatures are, they're called nobodies which are different and stronger) from before again. They then slid towards Hikari, ready to attack. She used **Reversal **on them and slid behind. After she slashed at one, small green orbs appeared, as they floated towards her. As she absorbed it, she felt a surge of stengeth and rejuvenation. As the voice had said, it had proved its useful

A spiral staircase then appeared out-of-nowhere and another glass tower appeared at the end of the staircase. She decided to go to it, but at the zenith of the pillar, there stood a colossal nobody. It's hand came crashing down attacking Hikari. **Reversal.** It missed by and inch, as another came down. **Reversal.** She jumped up and attacked at the face of the colossal monster. That angered it. She was lifted in the air. Invisible bindings held her by the arms. The nobody's fist was pulled back. She closed her eyes preparing for her demise and wished for her teacher, Naruto, to save her again.


End file.
